


Rachelle's crush

by Milli_Boo900



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Gentle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milli_Boo900/pseuds/Milli_Boo900
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Loveysweet47 as a thank you for all her editing work... Hope you like it :) (names changed to protect identity).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Close Encounter of the Celebrity Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachelle meets Matthew Gray Gubler her favorite celeb and whom she harbors a huge crush on.

I was watching Criminal Minds. Home alone again. I fixed myself two bags of popcorn and filled my cup full of hot tea. I was watching season two disk two episode two: Boogeyman. I knew this one by heart. This was one of my favorites. Matthew Gray Gubler aka Dr. Spencer Reid, is at one of his many cutest looks in the show, the glasses and sweater vest added to the sexy nerdiness of his character. I was engrossed in the show so much that I didn't notice the constant beeping from my phone. It was my friend Ashley. I paused the show. 

 

"Hey we gotta go to the mall ASAP." She says. 

 

"Why?" I asked not wanting to leave my show. 

 

 

"Matthew Gray Gubler. He's signing autographs and taking selfies with fans." 

 

"Pick me up in ten minutes." I said. 

 

 

I got ready. I fixed myself up for this. I brushed and curled my hair and put on a little makeup. I called my mom (out of respect even though I was 18). I put on my black pants and my tight Mrs. Spencer Reid t-shirt. Ashley arrived early as I put on my boots. 

 

"Let's go." I said grabbing my purse. 

 

 

Ashley drove to the mall quickly. The line to his autographs was not that long. We were the last ones. He looked so cute. His hair was short like the episode I was watching. He had on some blue jeans and black striped t-shirt that was kinda baggy. The line moved very quickly. I hoped my boobs didn't show too much. I was nervous as hell. When we got up there he introduces himself. 

 

 

"Hi. I'm Matthew Gray Gubler. It's nice to meet you." He says smiling. 

 

 

"I'm R-Rachelle. Rachelle Duncan. And this is my friend Ashley." I said shyly. 

 

 

"Nice shirt." He says. 

 

"Thanks." I said. 

 

 

"She is a really huge fan." Ashley says. "She actually kisses the tv when you come on." "It was one time." I said, flustered. He laughs and says: "I was about to go to Subway. Would you ladies like to join me?" "Sure." I said biting my lip. We walked with him to the food court. We each order a foot-long. Matthew gets an Italian B.M.T. I get the chicken bacon ranch and Ashley gets the veggie delight (with chicken and bacon) and three large drinks. I was about to pay for mine when Matthew says: "I got it." "Um. Thanks." I said blushing slightly. "No Problem." He says smiling. We sit by the fountain and eat our sandwiches. We make small talk While He does a couple of magic tricks for us. When we finish eating we walk around the mall. Ashley spots a Quinceñera dress shop. "Let's go in there." She says. "We aren't 15 though." I said. "So that green dress wants me to try it on." She says. "It'll be fun." Matthew says. "Come on Rachelle. You could put on the red and black one over there." Ashley says. "Ok." I said. We walked into the store and tried on the two dresses. Matthew takes our pictures and even dances with me. I giggle like a giddy schoolgirl. When we are done with the dresses we put them back on the mannequins and head out the mall. "I had fun today ladies." Matthew says. "The pleasure was ours." I said. "Here's my private email address if you ever wanna talk." He says. "Thanks." I said biting my lip. "Bye now." He says. He gives me a kiss on the cheek before leaving into his car. "Bye." I said waving. I clutched my autographed photo to my breasts after he drove away. I was just kissed by Matthew Gray Gubler. And I wasn't about to let that feeling fade. I went straight home and put on my pjs. Mom left me a voicemail saying she was gonna be home late. Perfect. I could be alone with my iPad messaging Matthew. I waited until about eight-o-clock to message him. "Hi Matthew." Was all I could say. "Hi Rachelle. How are you." "I'm doing good I'm just at home. Doing nothing." I said. "Do you have FaceTime?" He asked. "Yeah." I said. "Hang on." He says. I get the FaceTime message and he has on a muscle shirt. A tight black muscle shirt. He smiles at me and says: "Hey. So you're home alone?" "Yeah." I said. "You know you're really beautiful Rachelle." He says. "No I'm not." I said. "Yes you are. That shirt is really sexy on you." He says. "Thanks." I said covering my face with my hair. "So what's your favorite episode of Criminal Minds?" He asked. "Boogeyman." I said twirling my hair. "Yeah that's a good episode." He says. I couldn't stop staring at his muscles. I bit my lip. "You know you should've got that dress. You looked really nice in it." He says. "I couldn't afford a $700 dress even with my mom's job." I said. "What does your mom do?" "She's an investment banker." I said. "Cool." He says. "I gotta go to work early tomorrow. Maybe I'll talk to you later." I said. "Bye Rachelle." He says. The way my named rolled off his tongue sounded so sexy. "Bye Matthew." I said. I blew him a kiss and turned FaceTime off. I went to sleep and kissed my pillow. Matthew's image filled my dreams as I slept.


	2. Sandwiched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachelle at work... And another encounter with Matthew.

I had arrived at work before my boss did. I opened the door to Which Wich my uniform ironed perfectly. I was really tired that day and wanted to leave early. Ok so I was gonna try and fake my way out of staying at work all day. so I could FaceTime Matthew again. Mom had to go on a business trip so I was alone for the entire week. Maybe I'll use my unused vacation time. My boss Melanie comes in about an hour later. We set up the shop and I go wash my hands and get ready for the first customer, a woman with a baby boy. She ordered a pizza sandwich with extra pepperoni and pesto. She looked really tired. I was pretending to be very tired. I made it through the lunch rush though. Once it is over one more customer comes through and orders a roast beef and Swiss with pesto and pepper sauce with a large drink. I saw the signature on the bag: MGG. I looked up and say: "Hi Matthew. Will this be all?" I smiled. "Rachelle? I didn't know you worked here." He says smiling. "Yeah, you working today?" I asked. "Yeah. I'll be off later tonight. Maybe we can FaceTime each other again." He says where no one could hear him. He slides a $100 bill into the tip jar. "I'll talk to you later Rachelle." He says smiling. "Ok." I said blushing as he says my name. I really wanted to go home now. I yawned. "Rachelle." Melanie says. "Yes ma'am?" I said nervously. "You can go home honey. You've been yawning all day." She says. "Yeah I had a long night. I was cleaning." I lied. "Yeah. It's fine good job today." She says patting my shoulder. "Is it ok if I take my vacation this week?" I asked. "Sure. Take all the time you need. You're one of my hardest workers." She says. "Thanks, see you next week." I said. "Don't forget your check. And your tips." She says handing me my check and the $100 Matthew put in there. "Oh Melanie I just need my check." I said. "Take it. You've earned this." She says. "Ok." I said. "Bye." She says. "Bye." I said waving as I walked out. I went next door to cash my check and then go home. I unlocked the door to my empty house and walked inside. I put my things away head to the bathroom. I take a nice hot shower and washed my hair. I put on a tight black tube top and some short denim shorts not too short though I didn't want Matthew thinking I was a whore. Mom called me on FaceTime. I put on a t-shirt. "Hi honey." She says. "Hi mom." I said. "What are you dressed up for?" She asked. "I just felt like dressing up for binge watching Criminal Minds. Gotta look kinda cute for Matthew." I laughed. "You done with work already? I thought your shift ended later." She said. "Melanie let me off. Some guy gave me a $100 tip I'm taking vacation." I said. "Oh that's nice. You can have guys over if you want to. Just remember to wear protection if you decide to have sex." She says. "Ok?" I said. Not that I was a virgin because I did have sex before. It sucked but it was sex. It was almost 8:00. I wanted to FaceTime Matthew around that time. "Mom it's almost time for Criminal Minds to come on." I said. "Ok sweetie enjoy your show." She says. "Bye. Love you mom." I said. "Love you too." She says. I shut it off and took my shirt off. I put on a different tube top a black one with lace on the sides. This one made my breast curve upward with the bra inside. I put on some denim capris that hugged my hips. I sent Matthew a FaceTime message. "Hey Rachelle." "Hi Matthew. What's up?" I said. "Not much we just had read through of one of the episodes today. So it was pretty much an easy day. What about you?" He says. "Not much really, I got paid today and I used some of my unused vacation so I'm off for the whole week." I said. "Cool." He says. "Yeah my mom is on a business trip this week so I'm all alone." I said. "That sounds like fun. What do you plan on doing?" He asked. "Not much just binge watching Criminal Minds mostly." I said. He was staring at my chest. I bit my lip. "That top looks really sexy on you." He says. "Thanks." I said shyly. "I'm serious Rachelle I could date a girl like you." He says. "Most guys aren't attracted to a girl like me. I'm not skinny enough." I said twirling my hair. "I'm not most guys." He says. I blushed. "Hey did you wanna meet up? We could go see a movie or something. Or I could come over and hang with you there." He said. "You could come over my mom said I could have people over." I said. "Ok I'll be there in 10 minutes. What's your address?" "3908 Marceline drive." I said. I get ready for his arrival. I tidy up the living area and the kitchen and then see what we have for dinner. A whole three meat pizza from Sam's club. I was shaking so much. The doorbell rang. I walked quickly to the door. It was only Ashley. "Were you expecting someone else?" She asked. "Yeah Matthew actually." I said. "He's coming over? To your house?" She said shocked. "Well yeah. I just got through talking to him on FaceTime. He should be here any minute." I said. "Does your mother know?" She asked. "I told her I was gonna have friends over." "You met him yesterday. Though is pretty cool. He's a pretty good magician too." She says. The doorbell rings again. I nearly bolted to the door. It's Matthew. "Hi Rachelle. Hi Ashley will you be joining us?" He asked. "No I have to babysit my neighbors.... Cat. Y'all have fun though." She fibbed. I gave her my "You little liar" look. "The loss is ours." Matthew says. "Bye Matthew, bye Rachelle." She says. Once she pulls away Matthew says: "Looks like it's just you and me then Rachelle." "Looks like. I have pizza in the fridge. It's from Sam's." I said shyly. "I love Sam's pizza." He says. "Me too." I said. I heat up the pizza in the oven. "You want a beer or something?" I asked. "Dos Equis or Bud Light if you have it please." "We drink Dos Equis here." I said. "We? Aren't you a little young to be drinking?" He says with a laugh. "My mom says it's ok as long as I don't drive." I said. "Just making sure." He says. I hand him a beer. "Thank you." He says. "No problem." I said tying my hair back. I take the pizza out of the oven and give him two slices. I grab a slice for myself. "I have Netflix. Do you want to watch MIB?" I asked. "Sure." He says. "I'm gonna go get a blanket, I'm terrified of the roaches." I said. "I'll be your blanket. I'll make sure to take your mind away from those horrible bugs." He says brushing my hair away from my face. "Ok." I said. I take his plate and toss it into the trash. He takes a sip of his beer. I was adjusting the thong I had on one with royal blue lace. I put the pizza away after washing my hands. I turn on the movie and say next to Matthew. He took his over shirt off showing his muscles in a tight black muscle shirt. I clap the lights off. Matthew pulls me closer to him. He finished the rest of his beer and wrapped his other arm around me. While the movie plays one of his hands accidentally touches my breasts. "Sorry." He says. "It's ok." I said. "Did you like it?" He says with a mischievous edge to his voice. "Maybe." I said giggling. He takes the rubber band out of my hair. "Matthew!" I said. "Shhhh no talking through the movie." He whispered playfully. "Gimme back my rubber band." I said. "You gotta take it from me Rachelle." He says smiling. "Matthew." I said trying to grab it. He moves it away. "There is a quicker way to get it." He says. "How?" I asked. "You have to let me kiss you. On the lips." He says. "Fair enough." I said. He gives me a peck on the lips. "That's all I get?" I said wanting more. He pulls me closer to him and whispers: "After the movie I'll give you more. I promise." He bit my neck causing a moan from me. I waited for what seemed like a very slow hour before the movie ended. Once it's over he says: "So Rachelle what do you want me to do?" "Whatever you want." I said. "Ok." He says. He pulls me close to him and kisses me hard on the lips. His tongue slides across my lips causing me to moan. I let him in and allow him access to my tongue. "Damn he's a great kisser." I thought. He pulls away. I whimpered. He ran his fingers through my hair. He wraps his arms around my waist. "You are so sexy Rachelle." He says. I half smiled. "You don't believe me do you?" He says. "I have a hard time believing that. I always had a complex about my weight." I said. "I like curvy girls, bones are for dogs." He says rubbing my hips. "But I really like the way your thighs curve. And the way your ass fits in your pants. And your lips so soft and smooth I could kiss them all day. You're kind and sweet. And you treat me like a person not a celebrity." He says. "Thanks." I said blushing. "Take your shirt off I want to kiss your body as lick you." He says. "You take it off." I said. "Ok, just know that I am prone to tickle." He says. He pulls my top off teasingly slow. He kisses me again taking my breasts in his hands. His thumbs rub against my erect nipples. He pinches them. He starts to kiss down my neck his lips feeling like fire against my skin. He slid his tongue against my breast and gently bites my nipples. He licks and sucks them. I moan heavily as he starts unbuttoning my pants. He pulls away and says: "Do you want this Rachelle? I can stop at anytime if you want." "I'll let you know when you've gone too far." I said. "I'm not gonna fuck you." He says. "Only because I want to spend more time with you before we do that. I want that to be special." "Ok." I said. He was so sweet. He kisses me again and puts my shirt on me. "Matthew please don't leave me tonight." I said. "I was gonna stay as long as you wanted me to stay." He says. "All night." I said. "My older brother always leaves clothes behind. I'm sure you two fit the same size clothes." I said. "Ok." He says. I handed him a pair of pants and watched as he put them on. They're a little baggy but they look cute on him. I pull him to my bedroom. We get on the bed and hold each other closely. He kept his word and doesn't fuck me. He kisses me as we drift off to sleep. I bury my face in his chest and let his heartbeat put me to sleep. I dream about him fucking me making slow sweet love....


	3. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew can't stop thinking about Rachelle... Rachelle wants Matthew to be intimate... Things get a little frisky

I woke up next to her holding her close. I had to get ready to go to work. But I didn't want to leave her. She felt so good in my arms. She stirred. "Matthew." She murmured. I kissed her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open. "Hi There." I said. "Hi." She said. She looked at me with sad eyes. "Rachelle what's wrong?" I asked. "You have to go today don't you?" She says. "Yeah. I wish I didn't. I'm sorry. There's still tonight though." I said. She nodded. Then I said. "I could call in sick. It's something I never do. We don't start shooting until next month. So I guess I could take a vacation. Spend some time with you here." I said. "I don't want you to lose your job." She says. "I'm not going to lose my job. Don't worry about that." I said. I called the production manager and asked politely for my vacation time. He allows it since I rarely do it. After I hang up I say: "So what do you want to do Rachelle?" "Do I have to answer that? Because you may not like the things I want to do." She says. I pulled her close to me trying to suppress the ever growing bulge I had in my pants. "Try me." I whispered. "I want to fuck you." She says. "I've got condoms if you're worried about getting me pregnant." "I have condoms. I want to fuck you too. I was just being a gentleman last night. I don't usually like fucking on the first date. It's not classy." I said. "I understand your parents raised you well." She says. "Go put on something sexy." I said. "This is as sexy as it gets. I really don't have a lot of those." She says. "You have a white mini skirt with pleats and a black lacy corset top. Put it on. And I'll take it off of you." I said. "Ok." She says. "I wanna watch you put it on." I said with a smile. She smiles back and grabs them out of the closet. She slowly slid off her pants and then her tube top. My ever bulging boner was getting harder. I watched as her breasts bulged out of her top. Her hips were hugged in the tight little skirt. She was sexy. I got out the bed and walked towards her and say: "Put on some heels. After you take your thong off." "You take it off." She says. "Ok." I said sliding my hands under her skirt. I slide the thong off of her ass and squeezed. I kissed her as she stepped into her heels. I pulled away and looked her over. "Yep you look sexy." I said. "Thank you." She says. I pull her back on the bed and run my fingers through her hair. I lay her on her back with her legs hanging off the side, I kissed her while my pants were on the ground underwear still in tact. I felt myself on her clit. She clenched her legs together. I pull away from her lips. "Matthew." She whined. "What." I said with a laugh. "You're a tease." She says. "I like to tease before I please. Just enjoy it." I said. I pull her shirt off slowly, sliding my tongue against her breasts. I bit her nipples. She moans softly. I kiss her stomach and slide a finger inside of her. She claws the bed and mewls my name. I tongue her clit while I finger her driving her insane. She cums almost immediately. I couldn't take it anymore so I slid my underwear off and she sat up and pulls my shirt off. She kisses me and then turns me around. She starts to tongue my cock. I hold her hair in my hands gently as she sucks on me hard. Her warm mouth felt good as she slides her tongue on my ball pushing me deeper down her tight throat. I came at least three times as she sucked me. She was pretty good. She pulls away slowly and licks my cum off her lips. She then pulls her shirt off slowly and puts my hands on her breast. I squeezed then take a condom out of my pocket and put it on my cock. I lay her back down and gently push inside her. I get all the way in and start thrusting slowly. She arches her hips for a deeper penetration. We do this for about and hour. When we finally stop we go and take a shower and lather each other up beyond normal cleanliness. I kissed her on her lips and we rinse off. We go naked on the couch and cuddle watching reruns of "Full House", Rachelle occasionally giving me a lick on my cock when it got hard.


	4. Fear and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachelle still has an inferiority complex about herself.... Matthew tries to help her see how beautiful she really is.

I had the most amazing night with Matthew.... I couldn't get him out of my head. But like all good things that happened to me I knew this would probably only be a one time thing. I knew Matthew would probably find something unattractive about me. I was just not his type. My breasts were too big my ass wasn't really there my hair didn't know how it wanted to be and sometimes my clothes didn't look right unless I had on a girdle. I was doing some self-loathing when Matthew walks in. "Hey beautiful." He says. "Hi." I said half smiling. "What's wrong?" He asked his brown eyes fixating on me. He sees the journal on my lap. He takes it. "Matthew! That is my private property." I said. "I just want to see if you wrote about last night." He says. He flips through the pages and stops in the middle. He had his sexy frustrated look on his face. Then he reads aloud. "Disk Jockey, I'm so ugly. My stringy hair will not stay straight and my boobs overshadow my body and I'm so fat. I wish I liked myself like other girls did." He stops reading and looks at me. "You really feel this way Rachelle?" He says with a sad look on his face. "Yeah." I said. He pulled me close to him. He pulled me to the shower and says: "I think you're beautiful. I thought you were beautiful when I first met you." He kissed my lips as he took my skirt off his hands pressing against my ass. He pulls away and turns on the hot water. He motions me to come close to him. He let's me in the shower first. The water stings but it feels nice. He joins me holding my waist. He slid his hands up and down my sides. He touched the cuts. They're old but they still sting if touched. "You cut?" He asked. "It's been a few weeks." I said. "I've been trying to not do it." We finish showering and I put on my black silk bathrobe. I sat on my bed. Matthew sits next to me wearing some black boxers. "Why?" He asked. "Why what?" "Why did you cut?" "I was at the store and this lady called me fast. I knew it wasn't true but I was wearing daisy dukes and a tight t-shirt. It wasn't too tight but she called me fast because of my shorts." I said sadly. "What did she say exactly?" He said. "I bet you spread your legs to every man you meet. Women don't know how to dress these days." I said. "I didn't defend myself because she was old. And I always respect my elders. I've only had sex with one other guy.... During prom. Well after prom. My mom knew." "It's fine. I wish I could help you see how beautiful you really are." He says pulling me close to him. He kissed my forehead. "Get dressed." He says. "Ok." I said putting on some red skinny jeans. I grab the pink tube top that I usually wear with it. I did my hair and put on the beanie that my mom got me for my birthday. I avoid looking in the mirror. Matthew pulls me to the one in the room. "Look." He said. I closed my eyes. "Rachelle please for me." He says. I opened my eyes and look in the mirror. I actually look ok. I smiled. "See. You put this outfit together. And it looks great." He says. "Thanks." I said. "Let's go." He says. I look at his boxer clad body. "After I put on some clothes." He says. I nodded and laughed. He gets dressed and drags me into his car. "Where exactly are we going?" I asked. "We are going to Ashley's first. I'm gonna need her address." He says. "5108 Myrtle Ave. about two blocks away." I said. We drive to her house. She's wearing her Mrs. Derek Morgan t-shirt and black jeans. She was smoking her morning weed. Matthew blows the horn. "Hey Rachelle hey Matthew, what's up?" "Get in. Bring the weed too." Matthew says. "This is candy. Green apple flavored candy cigarettes." She says. "Oh." Matthew says. "Where we going. And can you bring Shemar?" "Ok. Just get in." He says. "You two fuck?" She asked. "Do you want an answer?" I asked. "I'm nosey and my parents are in a drunken stupor. Tell the truth." She says. "Yes we fucked." Matthew says. "Awesome." She says. "Gimme a cig." I said. "Make that two." Matthew says. I take one puff and say:"Are we picking up Shemar now?" "Yes." He says. We arrive at his beastly mansion after driving for an hour. Matthew lays on the horn. Shemar walks out shirtless. Ashley's mouth drops. "Hey Matthew who's your friends?" He asked. "This is Rachelle." He says introducing me. "Hi this is my friend Ashley." I said letting down the window in the back. "Hi Ashley. Nice shirt." He says. "Can I touch your abs?" She blurted. I looked at her like she was high. "Yeah. Go ahead." He says smirking. Ashley starts pawing all over him. "Ashley. Self-Control." I said. "Hey I haven't banged him yet." She says. "Oh this is Rachelle. Matthew speaks very highly of you." Shemar says. "Yeah." Matthew says flustered. He looks like he hadn't had any sleep in days. "Matthew I can drive. You look tired." I said. "But you don't know where you're going." He says. "You can give me the directions." I said. "Get a shirt on Shemar and bring some swim trunks." Matthew says. "We didn't bring any bathing suits." I said. "Why can't we just go skinny dipping." Ashley says still grabbing on Shemar's abs. "Because you're here." I said. "And you just wanna see Shemar's Extension cord." Shemar goes in and puts on a shirt. He sits next to Ashley and twirls a strand of her hair. Matthew drove to Walmart and says to me and Ashley: "Go pick out some swimsuits. Some that accentuate your figures." "Ok." We said. We went inside and Ashley picks out a siren red bikini. I pick out a green bathing suit with a skirt. We pay for our bathing suits and walk to the car. "No accessories?" Matthew asked. "Be right back." We said. We go back inside and buy a pair of flip flops and a pair of sunglasses. Ashley buys a hat and a tote bag. I get a black tote bag that I'll design later. We pay for these and then walk back outside. "That's better." Matthew says smiling. Shemar takes over driving and I switch seats with Ashley. I lean Matthew's shoulder. He looks at my swimsuit. "Can't wait to see you in this." He says. He kissed my lips. Shemar drives to a deserted beach where the water was a clear blue. "Well here we are." Matthew says. There's a changing booth so Ashley and I go change. "So is he big." She asked. "Yeah. He felt good too. That's all I'm telling he probably doesn't want me blurting that around." I said. "Ok." She says. I look in the mirror the swimsuit did look good on me. I walked out towards Matthew. "Damn I knew you'd look sexy in that. Wanna go swimming there's no sharks in this water. I promise." He says. We walk to the water and swim near the shore. He kisses me on the lips as we ease into the cooler water. Then he has me look around at the cliffs. "See these cliffs big and bulky but still beautiful." He says running his hands through my hair. "Everything in life has a purpose. Yours is to be with me." He says kissing my lips. We swim in the cool waters of the deserted California beach. After we had been swimming for a while, Shemar makes some burgers on the nearby grill. We eat our dinner In the sunset of the beach. Ashley and Shemar begin working on a sandcastle before leaving. Matthew drops Shemar and Ashely off and then we head to my house. We walk inside the door and then he says: "Did you have fun?" "That's the most fun I've had in years. Thank you so much Matthew." I said. He pulls me close to him and kisses my lips. We take a shower together and then get into my bed. I fell asleep as he whispered: "I love you Rachelle." Into my ear. That was the last thing I heard falling asleep in his arms.


	5. Always and Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew and Rachelle just banging and hanging with Ashley and Shemar again

She was sleeping in my arms breathing softly. I held her closer and then she woke up. "Matthew." She muttered. "Hey you sleep?" I asked. "Not anymore." She says giggling. I kissed her lips and her neck. "What day is it?" "Thursday." I said. "Oh good three days until my mom comes home." She says. "Are you gonna tell her about us." I asked. "If you don't want me to tell her I won't. It's your call." She said. "Rachelle what do you want to do?" "To be honest I want to fuck you right now." She says with a laugh. "That can be arranged." I said smirking. I kissed her softly as I slid inside slowly thrusting in and out. I could feel she had a condom on which I didn't mind so much because I did not want to get her pregnant... Yet. I just wanted to love her and be there for her. She completed me. I got a call from Shemar asking if I want to hang out with him and Ashley. "Do you wanna hang out with Shemar and Ashley?" I asked Rachelle. "Yeah." She says. We get in the shower and soap each other up. The hot water that ran down her delicate skin made me hard. I watched as she gave me a quick blowjob her dark eyes smiling with lust. We got dressed and drove to Shemar's house. Ashley clad in some very short shorts and a tank top was smiling from ear to ear. "Ashley, what happened." Rachelle says. "The same thing that you and Matthew did to each other." She said. "You little turkey." Rachelle says. I busted out laughing. "What?" She says. "The way you said you little turkey. It was cute." I said. "Thank you." She says. Shemar comes out and says: "We're going to Sea World. Y'all bring your swimsuits?" "As long as we don't go to the whale show. I'm afraid of whales." Ashley said. "And yet you like sharks." Rachelle says. "Whales are one of the most docile creatures.... How could you be afraid of them." Shemar says. "I don't like big things." Ashley says. "That's not what you said last night mama." Shemar says smirking. "I like your big thing." Ashley says squeezing his crotch. "No jizz in my car please I just cleaned the seats." I said laughing. "Let's go. The water rides don't ride themselves." Rachelle says. We get in and the girls change into their swimsuits well Ashley just puts on her bikini top. We drive to sea world. We get out the car the lot is hardly occupied. Rachelle has a wardrobe malfunction. She quickly fixed it. We go get tickets and and then go straight to the water rides. Rachelle and I get soaked. Her swimsuit was suddenly see through I squeezed her breasts to drain the water out. We rode a rollercoaster to dry off a little bit. We went to go see a dolphin show. Rachelle was even kissed by one. "That dolphin can't have you. I got dibs." I said. "I'd rather have you." She says kissing my cheek. We play a few games as Shemar wins Ashley a large Rastafarian banana. I got Rachelle a big rubber duck. "This is a big ass rubber duck." She says. "You can play with it later." I said smiling. "What do you mean." She asked. "You'll see." I said. We go see the whale show with Ashley cringing behind her banana. We leave after that. We drop Shemar and Ashley off at Shemar's house and then Rachelle and I head to my place. Before I get out the car Rachelle says: "Hold on Matthew." "What." I asked. "Unzip." She says. "Ok." I said unzipping my pants. She pulls my underwear down and starts sucking me. "Rachelle." I moaned. I threaded my fingers through her hair my hips bucking as she took me deeper in her mouth. I cum twice in her mouth. I play with her nipples as I put her on my lap. I slide a condom on me before she pressed against me. We were moaning screaming and panting. We stop long enough to go inside and shower. She climbs in my bed clad in a thong and lace bra. I join her and pull her close to me. "Where'd you get the notion to blow me like that." I asked. "I just craved you in my mouth so I just did it." She says. I kiss her and say: "I love you." "I love you." She says. I toss the blanket over us and hold her close by her waist. Kissing her breast and giving small licks periodically while she fell asleep. "I love you Rachelle Duncan." I whispered knowing that was the last thing she heard that night.


End file.
